Salilah's Story
by avatarspiriaangkorra
Summary: The Humanbender is the assigned bender from our world to help the Avatar keep balance in the Avatar World. Salilah is the 15 year-old Humanbender. She fights alongside Avatar Aang, Katara, and Sokka to help stop Fire Lord Ozai before Sozin's Comet. Along the way she meets new friends and obstacles as well as learning the meaning of loss, love, and friendship. T for language/action.
1. The Bittersweet Introduction of Myself

_**Salilah's Story**_

Part 1: Water

The Avatar Universe is hidden to those of you normal people who are reading this twisted tale of fate and destiny. You're probably wondering why I said normal just now. If you read the summary before clicking on this thing, you'll remember that I may be human, but I'm not normal.

One kid born every 100 years in the normal world has the ability to bend all four elements to help the Avatar keep balance and peace in the Avatar World. In that case, you have to live in the Avatar Universe and can't leave to the regular world until you're 18. The way back to the real world was stored in Wan Shi Tong's library, but the Fire Nation burnt all information about it. I just appeared in the Avatar World.

The spirits indicated where I should go. Or so I was always told. I think otherwise, however. I was to stay in the Northern Water Tribe until I was 15, then transfer to the South. Why that decision was made we will never know.

Nothing important happened at the Northern Water Tribe. But, I will tell you about the south.

I was 15, being transferred finally, glad to be out of the north, bored to death here just like I was there. I shrugged it off. I didn't care less. This was home as far as I was concerned. It was all I knew. I wouldn't know any better for a while.

All I knew was:

A) I had no parents

B) I had no friends here

and

C) I didn't have any other family

You could say I wasn't happy. But at the same time you couldn't say I was sad either. I hadn't felt any type of emotion for a long time.


	2. The First Day-The Boy in the Iceberg

Even though I could barely even waterbend, my potential earthbending skills kicked in and my seismic sense picked up the fact that there was a girl behind me. I turned around.

"You must be the new girl. The Humanbender," she stated the obvious. I knew I didn't really belong here. Sure I had brown hair like most Water Tribe members, but it was wavy and lighter than theirs. My skin was lighter too. My eyes _weren't even blue_. _They were boring old brown_. I just didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't need the reminder.

I just nodded.

"I'm Katara. What's your name?"

"Salilah," I managed to get out with decency.

"That's a really pretty name."

"Thanks."

"I have to help my Gran-Gran with chores after I show you to your tent. But I'll see you later after that. Ok?"

I nodded again as we reached my tent. It was small and quaint. _And _it didn't remind me of the Northern Water Tribe _at all_. I think I'm gonna like it here.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Salilah!" Katara called to me when I walked out of my tent a short while later. I guess she got done with her chores.

I waved to her and she walked over to me. She showed me around and talked about everything that the _super_ small village had endured.

A young male voice called after Katara and me.

"Gran-Gran said we had to go catch some fish for this week's meals," he told us when we got there, fishing gear already ready in his hands.

He saw my face of disgust and laughed. I hated fish. It's all we ever ate at the north. I definitely didn't want it here.

"It gets tasteless," he shrugged.

"Sokka," Katara said (well now I know his name), "This is the Humanbender Salilah." When did I ever say that I couldn't introduce myself?

We shook.

We walked to their canoe and headed out. The time I was in there I figured out that they were siblings, as well as their ages. Sokka was 15 like me and Katara was 14.

Sokka tried to get many fish but failed. Katara and I both tried to bend some out, but Sokka poked Katara's water bubble with the end of his spear. The water burst and he became soaked head to toe.

"How come every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka asked, a little flustered.

"It's not magic Sokka," Katara explained, "It's waterbending."

"You can waterbend?" I asked, suddenly hopeful since I hadn't learned any waterbending my whole time in the north.

"I'm the only waterbender in the South Pole."

"And she's still obviously learning," Sokka added, trying to dry himself before it froze with the cold air.

While I was practicing _my own_ waterbending, Katara and Sokka got into a big disagreement. Katara got so mad that she accidentally crushed our canoe _and_ managed to crumble an iceberg. And she did it all with waterbending. At least we made it to a floating chunk of ice to serve as our safety until we figured something else out. We also got rid of the one or two fish we managed to catch. Yay!

"Did I do that?" Katara asked with wide eyes.

Sokka and I both nodded.

We heard the glowing iceberg coming up through the water. Then we saw it. You could make out to figures. One giant one and one smaller one.

"There's a boy in there!" Katara stated the obvious again as she jumped from one small floating ice chunk to another.

"Katara! Wait! It might be dangerous!" Sokka and I yelled after her. We looked at each other and started after her.

Katara took Sokka's machete from his hands and started beating on the outside until it cracked.

It opened up and air exploded out of the iceberg. The boy in the iceberg fell out. Katara caught him just before he hit the ground.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he started to ask Katara a question in a raspy voice, "I need to ask you something. Please come closer." Katara obeyed and the boy instantly brightened as he asked: "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

"Sure…?" she said confused.

He stood up and walked around the iceberg to a huge furry and fluffy monster.

He tried for what seemed like forever to get it to move.

"What's your name?" I finally asked him.

"I'm ah-ah-ah-ahchoo!" he flew up high in the sky as he sneezed. He instantly came back down again and told us, "I'm Aang." Then he wiped his nose. Real sexy.

"You're an airbender!" Katara exclaimed with recognition. (Again with the obvious thing…)

He tried again to get the furry thing to move. When he finally did, he introduced us. "This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right," Sokka said, "And this is Katara, my flying sister."

I stifled back a laugh.

Finally, because we had no other way to get home, Aang took us back to the village on Appa.

Aang decided to stay for a while. Hey, any distractions to help me get comfortable here will help. I'm just glad I have three potential new friends. This is going great.


	3. Return of the Avatar

When we got back to the village, Katara took Aang and me penguin sledding while Sokka trained the little boys of the village to be warriors someday.

When the penguins stopped after the last hill, we were in front of an old Fire Nation naval battleship. Aang wanted to explore, naturally. Of course. He's a boy.

"This ship has haunted my village since Gran-Gran was a little girl," Katara told us.

Aang walked toward the vessel and climbed through the hole in the side of the ship.

"I don't think that's a good idea Aang," I told him although I was as curious as he was, so I followed him.

Katara got in after us so she could keep an eye on us.

"So why is there a war?" Aang asked us, running his fingers along the cracks in-between the different sheets of metal.

"What do you mean 'Why is there a war?'" I asked him with impatient curiosity, "It's been going on since the last Humanbender was here."

"It wasn't happening a few days ago when I put Appa and me in that iceberg," Aang sounded genuinely confused.

"The war has gone on for 100 years," Katara told Aang.

"Could it be possible that-?" I cut myself off astonished, not wanting to say even the possibility of it.

Aang looked at me wide-eyed. "You aren't saying that-"

"You were in that iceberg _the whole time_!" Katara barely managed to get out.

Aang sank down to the floor and sat. "So I'm one hundred and twelve years old?"

"Yikes," I told him, trying to make it sound sympathetic as I held out my hand to him to help him up.

We kept walking around the ship. No doubt looking for a way out now.

"Be careful for any booby-traps," Katara warned us.

Just our luck, Aang tripped over a clear wire.

"What is that you said about booby-traps?" he asked with alarm.

Luckily for us there was an open escape hatch above our heads. Aang picked Katara and me both up and flew us out of the hatch and to the village faster than the wind.

The ship had sent off a warning flare when he tripped over the wire. I'm just hoping it doesn't mean trouble.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

What did I _just_ say about trouble? Guess what? When we got back to the village, Sokka was frantic and told us that the flare probably warned Fire Nation fleet that was more than likely heading to us at that moment.

"Great!" I flung my head back in exasperation, "I just got here and we might get ambushed. How much worse could my amazing life get?"

I headed back to my tent and packed a bag if we had to evacuate. I packed my sleeping bag, two blue tank tops, my (also blue) extra skirt and pants, leggings (blue again), both of my one-strapped bandeaus (more blue), my black cloak, an extra (blue) parka, and _lots_ of undergarments. I also packed any food I could find in my tent.

For a second I thought I was overreacting. Maybe we weren't going to get ambushed by the Fire Nation.

Turns out that I _wasn't_ overreacting, well, this time anyway. A jolt stopped my packing for a moment. I slung my bag over my shoulder and went outside.

A smaller replica of the Fire Nation ship we just went into was parked in the town's wall.

I walked over to where Katara and Sokka were standing. I missed the part where Aang was told he had to leave because he caused the village to be in peril with the whole flare thing.

The tip pf the bow of the ship went down into a ramp so the people on board the vessel could get off. Mean looking Fire Nation people in full-fledged armor walked down the ramp.

"Bring me all of your elders!" one of them yelled at the group of people when they reached the snow. He was around my age. He couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. A helmet covered most of his face.

All of the elderly, including Katara and Sokka's Gran-Gran, lined up so he could inspect.

"He's not here!" he yelled furiously, "I know you're hiding him! Tell me where he is!" He grabbed Gran-Gran, "I'm looking for the Avatar. He should be about this age."

Aang flew in on his glider. "I think you're looking for me," he said, airbending to prove his point. He never told us he was the Avatar, but I kinda assumed because of the fact he was an _airbender_ in an _iceberg_. Common sense says this is the Avatar standing directly in front of us.

The young angry one that exclaims a lot looked baffled. "But you're a kid…"

"And you're just a teenager," Aang told him.

I had to bite my lip to try and keep from laughing. I could see Sokka and Katara do the same.

The angry teen firebent at Aang and told him he wanted Aang to come with him back to the Fire Nation.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave this village and the people in it alone?" Aang asked forcefully.

The younger one nodded.

He took the poor, young, airbending Avatar into his ship. The way Aang looked back at us made my heart break.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"We have to save Aang," I told Sokka and Katara after the crowd settled down and got back to the regular day-to-day activities.

"Whoa," Sokka said, slamming my idea, "We can't. Fire Prince Zuko has him. We can't fight him _and_ get Aang back. I'm too young to die."

"I'm guessing the angry one was Zuko… But who says we're gonna die?"

Katara didn't look like she wanted to go either.

"Aang is our friend. It's technically my job to help him as the Humanbender because of the fact he's the Avatar. And I'm not going alone."

"Well it looks like you're going to," Sokka said sympathetically as he headed back to his tent.

"Oh come on Sokka," I tried.

"Fine," he said, walking back toward us after having to pause to think a moment.

"Katara?" I asked cautiously.

She shook her head.

"He saved us in the Fire Nation ship. It's the _least_ we could do for him. _And_ because he's the Avatar, he has to learn waterbending. Maybe we could all three learn together. You're getting nowhere at it here." Now that pulled the trigger.

She smiled. "Alright."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After finally figuring out the words to get Appa off the ground and into the air, we were on our way. It didn't take very long for them to get permission from Gran-Gran to go get Aang, but it set us behind a few minutes. But we weren't that far behind. They had only left like fifteen minutes before we had. And Appa was a lot faster than I had originally thought.

I spotted the boat. I urged Appa down toward it. We landed on it. Right away, guards started to attack us with fire. Hello? I'm afraid of fire. Waterbender here (that ironically has to learn firebending to be a fully realized Humanbender.) I used some ocean water and flung the guards overboard. Katara's help made it a little easier.

Fire Prince came out and asked what was wrong. What does it look like to you? Your guards are getting their asses kicked by two girls and a nonbending boy with a boomerang and a machete.

Aang must have escaped because he blasted air and sent the Prince flying from the open door.

"Katara! Salilah! Sokka! You came to rescue me!" he said running towards us.

"Hell yeah! Who else has the duty of assisting the Avatar?" I told him.

There were fire blasts that came from the Royal Pain in the Ass. I turned and blasted him with airbending I didn't know I had in me. He went over the side of the ship. Sokka went over and tapped his head with the end of his machete. We barely got away after Katara waterbent the Fire Nation cop things frozen, _and_ Sokka's feet.

Just as we were safe in the air on Appa a good distance from the ship, Prince Fume-a-lot climbed the anchor of the ship and onto the ship's deck. He blasted a fire ball in our direction that _barely_ missed us.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked Aang on our way back to the village.

"Because I never wanted to be," Aang replied, looking in the distance.

"Can I tell you a story?" I asked the little airbender.

He looked at me in the way to go ahead.

"Well," I began, the same way I do with all of my stories, "there once was a little girl. She never seemed to belong anywhere. The other little kids made her feel terrible on the inside. She swore she'd never have any friends as long as she lived. Then, she moved to an entirely different place and met a girl and two boys. She instantly regretted the vow as they all became fast and easy friends. Even after what the other kids did to her long ago, she started to trust the three she just met. Now, I might just be the Humanbender, a measly assistant to the great and powerful Avatar, but I _do _know that you have to accept anything and everything that happens to you. The little girl was, and still is me. When I'm ready, I'll tell you my whole story on trusting someone."

Ok, so I lied. Big deal. Something major happened at the Northern Water Tribe. I'm just not ready to come out and say it yet.


	4. The Southern Air Temple-A New Family

We got back to the village a short ride later. Katara and Sokka got permission to travel the world with Aang and I. Aang and I both were supposed to learn to bend all four elements.

We first were headed to the Northern Water Tribe so Aang, Katara, and I could learn to waterbend.

The Northern Water Tribe was a dark and haunting memory for me. It was the place where I got the most painful scars of my life. I don't think I'll ever be rid of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Aang was taking us to the Southern Air Temple, where he grew up, before we went to the north. Any detour we took before going to that freezing hell hole was fine by me.

When we got there, Aang told us about how it was when he lived there. We walked all over the beautiful grounds. It remained beautiful until I found something on the ground.

I spotted a Fire Nation helmet on the ground. It had soot on it from the Air Nomad Genocide that took place here a hundred years ago. I hid it from Aang by standing in front of it.

"You can't hide it from him forever," Sokka told me quietly enough so no one else heard.

I shook my head. "It's my duty as the Humanbender to help the Avatar. Protection is one of the set assignments."

"He has to learn some time." He gave me a sad look that meant I can't keep him from anything that he had to know either.

We went to the Hall of Avatars. I guess the Humanbenders weren't important enough to have their own hall. There were only four before me anyway.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound. Thinking it might be Prince Zuko, I hid behind the statue of Avatar Roku with Aang. We both peeked around the arms of the figurine.

"Oh," Aang stated with relief, "It's just a lemur."

"Meat!" Sokka shouted, chasing the poor little creature with his machete in hand.

"Wait!" Aang called after him, running to catch up.

Katara and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Should we go after them?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Might as well just walk," she shrugged.

When we got out to the garden, Aang was still chasing Sokka and the lemur. It led him to a room on the grounds we didn't cover. He went inside. Katara and I followed, knowing what possible danger could be inside.

Inside we saw three skeletons. We all three saw them. I could see Aang recognize one as his guardian Monk Gyatso. Aang became immensely angry at the sight.

Sokka came in just then. "I wasn't going to really eat the lemur Aang I just-" he cut off when he saw what we were looking at.

Aang went into the Avatar State from all the pain that built up from the horror we were facing.

"Aang!" I rushed over to him and tried to pull him down.

He looked over at me sharply.

"It's ok Aang," I whispered, "It's going to be ok." I succeeded in pulling him down from the air.

The Avatar State ceased and Aang was calm again, crying in my arms.

"I'm here Aang. Katara, Sokka, and I are you're new family now. We'll protect you."


	5. Kyoshi Island-Air to Breathe

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Sokka asked Aang as he looked at the map of the (Avatar) World.

"Well I know it's near water," Aang replied.

I looked at the stretch of blue water all around us. "It looks like we're getting close then."

I heard Katara get irritated beside me as she had to redo a stitch in Sokka's pants.

"Momo," Aang told the lemur we now made as a pet, "Marbles please." The lemur got them out of the Avatar's shirt. "Hey Katara," Master Arrowhead said, "Check out this airbending trick." He performed it.

"That's great Aang," Katara told him, not looking up from her sewing that was making her more agitated by the minute.

"You didn't even look," he said unhappily.

She looked up at him. "That's great Aang."

"But I'm not even doing it."

"Stop bugging her Airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing," Sokka told Aang.

I faceplamed. You really can't say that.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara asked Sokka, soaked with annoyance.

Sokka could have just said nothing at all, or actually say the word nothing, but he went all the way. "Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants, cooking, and cleaning, and stuff like that than guys. And we're better and hunting and fighting and things like that. It's just the natural order of things."

I groaned and held my face in my hands. Why can't we all just _get along_?

"All done with your pants!" Katara threw the blue leg wear at him, "And look what a great job I did!"

"Wait!" Sokka held up the pants and stuck him arm through a hole, "I was just kidding! I can't wear these! Katara please!"

"Relax Sokka," Aang assured from the reins, "Where we're going you won't need pants."

I took the sewing material from Katara and held out my hand for Sokka's pants. I finished sewing them as Aang flew us toward and island.

The only reason we went to this particular island is the fact that Aang wanted to ride the elephant koi. They hated to be ridden on, but he told us that was the fun part about it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

We watched him ride it for a while. It got a little boring. Then I spotted something in the water.

"Aang!" I called out to him, "Get out of the water now!"

He saw the thing in the water moving toward him and ran at lightning speed across the water, bumping into me when he reached the beach.

"I appreciate getting my ass run over Aang," I stood and brushed myself off while he put on his clothes over his underwear.

We gathered our stuff to leave, but were cut short when they started to ambush us.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The blindfolds were whipped off of our faces. All four of us we tied to a pole.

"You four have some explaining to do," an older man told us.

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi," A girl dressed to represent Avatar Kyoshi told us.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked, "Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There weren't any men Sokka," I told him, "These are the legendary Kyoshi Warriors."

The girl told him that her and her group ambushed us. "Now tell us who you are and what you're doing here?"

"Wait a second," Sokka protested, "There's no way a bunch of girls took us down."

"You are the most sexist person I think I've ever met," I told the idiot.

"A bunch of girls huh?" the girl grabbed Sokka by his parka collar, "The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

"No!" Katara shouted out, "Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother's just an idiot sometimes."

"Sometimes? More like all the time," I muttered.

The girl released her grip on Sokka.

"It's my fault," Aang spoke up, "I'm sorry we came here. I just wanted to ride the elephant koi."

The man spoke again, "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi's kept out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way."

"This island is named for Kyoshi?" asked Aang with hope, "I know Kyoshi!"

"Did you all miss where I said that these girls were _Kyoshi Warriors_?!" I asked. Everyone ignored my comment.

"Hah! How could you possibly know Avatar Kyoshi? Kyoshi was born here over 400 years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"That may be because _I'm _the Avatar," Aang told them.

"That's impossible!" the girl exclaimed, "The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared over a hundred years ago."

"That's me."

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi," the man told them.

They got ready to release Aang so he could become the sea monster's dinner.

"Aang," I mumbled to him, "You could do some airbending right about now."

He did, thank goodness. Everyone oohed and awed at the wonder of it.

"It's true," said the old man, "You _are_ the Avatar."

Then Aang did his stupid airbending trick. Oh this kid is a riot.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

They repainted the statue of Kyoshi on Aang's behalf. They also let us stay in a guest house and gave us desert for breakfast. Everyone ate but Sokka. He moped with his back against the wall.

"Sokka," Aang stated, "You have to try this."

"Not hungry."

"But you're always hungry," I told him.

"He's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt," Katara said with a playful smirk on her lips.

"They snuck up on me!" he protested.

"Right. And _then_ they kicked your butt," I said.

"Sneak attacks don't count. Tie me up with ropes. I'll show them a thing or two," he walked off after grabbing a few things to eat.

"He does know that sneak attacks are the same thing as ambushes, which is what he technically just said, right?" I asked the remaining two.

Katara shook her head and laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

We stayed for a few more days, but had to leave when someone most expected (Zuko) came at an unsuspected time.

Epic battle blah blah blah. Burning things, the usual.

Aang used the Unagi to put out the fire before we left so Zuko would follow us and leave Kyoshi Island behind.

We lost Zuko a long time ago and had been in the air for a few days, heading toward Omashu, a city in the Earth Kingdom.

We stopped to rest for a while on a small remote island.

We unpacked so Appa could rest his back.

Katara practiced her waterbending.

"You don't think you could half teach me airbending? Would you Aang?" I asked him as he told Katara to use her legs when she bent.

"Sure thing Salilah!" he showed Katara a quick demonstration by shooting some air that sliced fruit from a tree a split second before Sokka's boomerang hit it.

He fumed and sat down for a while watching us all bend.

Airbending was hard at first, then I started getting the hang of it. Aang told me I was a natural.

I learned to fly a glider and he started to make me one, using an old pair of blue pants I had outgrown but brought with me anyway to use as the cloth.

"Now we have no lunch," Sokka said, "Thanks to Arrowhead, we can't use those fruits to serve as a meal."

"I'll go with you to look for food," I offered to him.

"Ok," he put his boomerang in its holder on his back, "Let's go."

"We'll be back before dark," I told Katara and Aang, grabbing my new glider.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"We've been gone a while Sokka, and we still haven't found food," I said worriedly.

"Don't worry Sal. I found a berry bush."

"What if it's poisonous?"

He shrugged.

I heard a rustle of leaves. Momo wasn't with us, so it couldn't have been him.

"Be quiet," Sokka whispered to me before I could say anything.

"I don't think that's an option now," said the familiar voice of Royal Pain in my Ass Zuko, "Unless you choose to scream. Then you need to be silent."

He took us with him, sticking both of us on a kimono rhino. I was riding on one with Zuko while Sokka was across from me with a soldier.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're hurting me Zuko," I told him a little later, a base camp where they were building something in view.

He loosened his grip on me. "Sorry," he muttered.

Did you catch that or am I just hearing things? Did _Prince Zuko _just _apologize_? Now there's a big step for our now courteous enemy.

We stopped in front of the entrance to the base camp.

"Take them around back," Zuko lifted me off the rhino since I was unable to with my hands tied as they were, "I'll talk to the Avatar's playmates later."

I grabbed my staff when no one was looking and followed Sokka and the two other guards.

"What's the plan Team Captain?" I whispered to Sokka as we walked.

"I'm working on it. But I'm open to ideas when and if you get any," he muttered back.

The guards made us kneel on the ground at the base of a small balcony where Zuko stood facing the opposite way from us. They untied our wrists and I grabbed my staff protectively.

"I'm going to ask you once nicely," Zuko said quietly as the guards left us all alone, "Where are you keeping the Avatar?"

"If you haven't noticed, we are all always together. But sometimes we split up to take care of chores faster. Those are the times where you attack, looking for Aang, but manage to somehow always miss the group that _he's_ in, instead _I'm_ always in the group," I answered.

"No let me go!" screamed Katara's voice from behind us.

I turned around, standing up to give my aching knees a break.

"We found her trying to climb the wall Your Highness," one of the guards told Zuko.

"Is the Avatar with her?"

"No sir."

"Then where is he?!" Zuko turned around to see Aang fly right in front of him on his glider.

"There," I said with a smirk, Aang and I both using our staffs to bend air at the prince.

The guards tried to take me away so I wouldn't interfere with the Fire Prince fighting the Avatar.

"Leave her be," Zuko told them, "The Avatar _and_ the Humanbender. My father would be a fool not to accept my returning to home then."

Aang and I retreated to the piece of equipment they were building at the base camp. We both climbed up, dodging Zuko's fire punches and pieces of wood that were burning from Zuko's attacks.

Zuko finally stopped and used the pulley to get himself up.

We were on the head of the statue at this point.

We all held a stance. Aang and I directed ours at Zuko while his was facing at each of us.

Zuko attacked me first, sending me off the head. I closed my eyes and then remembered I had a glider. I opened it just in time to fly up a bit and see Aang go into the Avatar State and fling Zuko off the statue.

I caught Zuko on the top of my glider in midair.

"Too bad I can't say a life for a life. Huh Zuko?" I lowered to a safe distance and dropped him off my glider.

Aang and I flew over to Katara and Sokka. I grabbed Katara while Aang grabbed Sokka, Momo, and a basket they had stolen.

"Great job on the food you guys," Aang laughed.

"Can't we just start flying to Omashu?" I asked when we got back to the island, "It's been a long hard day and I feel like I just got my ass kicked even if we won."


End file.
